


[吉一]心中未遂

by AmeliaRing



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaRing/pseuds/AmeliaRing
Summary: 一段明石海滨互刺扩写。
Relationships: Kichiichi, 吉一





	[吉一]心中未遂

**Author's Note:**

> 预警避雷：场景有参照90大河。很我流的一辆车，重度ooc。不能接受不要点开！！！  
>    
> 假装大家扎的都是单马尾（

一藏寻找着官道两旁灌木中的人影。

他挥刀劈开雪白的芒草不停奔跑，阵阵海浪在他的身侧奔涌。黑夜中，唯有手里一盏小小的竹灯笼照亮前方。

察觉到有人站在不远处后，他停下脚步，握紧手中灯笼的木柄。

明月从云间泄出丝丝光辉，海面又将月光反射到对面那人脸上。一藏眯起眼睛，等吉之助的轮廓逐渐浮现在春夜后，拉起他的手便跑：“先躲起来再说。”

他们跑进一间闲置的木屋。小屋堆满渔人出海用的杂乱工具，月色从墙壁上方小洞斜斜映入唯一一块平整的稻草堆，宛如一滩空明的水洼。吉之助重新点燃灯笼，温暖的火光填满小屋，暂时抚平了逃亡的惊惶。

“吉之助兄，今天吃过米饭了吧？”一藏背过身掩上木门。他绝不能让藩内的探子发现这里。

“什么事？”吉之助似乎猜到了几分，“我正要去面奏国父大人，劝说他改变主意。”

“国父大人这回真的生气了，”一藏摇头，在吉之助的对面端坐“他听信谗言，以为你勾结他藩浪人要去勤皇上洛开战，气得要找人把你抓回去。”

“那些人在哪？”

“在我身后。”一藏苦笑道，“他们很快就会找到你的。”

吉之助不忍见他为难，说：“我跟你回去便可。我会向国父大人解释这件事情的来龙去脉。如果大人要处分我，我甘愿承担。”

“我从来没有见过国父大人那么生气。他不是心胸狭窄之人，这次却动了大怒。再说，上次被流放奄美大岛，这次又要去哪里？琉球吗？流放或许还能等到命令回来，万一不是流放呢？”一反平时的沉默寡言，一藏似乎下定决心要做什么事。

“不用担心，一藏咚，国父大人不是不听劝谏的人。我会和你一起去解释，还有小松大人能帮上些忙。”吉之助努力找话，希望能使焦躁的一藏安定下来。

一藏右手按在腰间的胁差刀柄：“我和小松大人已经都被撤职，没有人能帮忙说话了。”短刃破空而出，在月光下闪出锋利的光芒。

“要我带走吉之助兄，再忍心看你被处分一回，我实在做不到，”一藏把短刃塞进吉之助的手心“如果放走吉之助兄，国父大人要处罚我切腹。那我宁愿在这里，和你互刺而死。”

一藏的手腕在颤抖，他在害怕。吉之助想，一藏知道自己在说什么吗？难道他不知道死亡也有轻重之分，为了一场国父大人的误解愤怒而死完全不值得。

吉之助猛地跳起身，短刃被甩在身后的角落：“糊涂啊。我们要是死了，谁来给萨摩和国家做事？谁留在国父大人身边教他明辨是非？这可一点都不像我认识的一藏。”

吉之助认识的一藏是沉毅理智的，即使被禁足也不会轻易放弃，为了目标步步谨慎谋划。绝不是像现在这样，觉得所有事情都结束了，唯有一死才能解决问题。

“那吉之助是怎么想的，”一藏抬起头直视他，“当年把月照大师带去樱岛的时候，为什么会选择一起投水？那时候，吉之助兄一定是在想齐彬公逝世，世间已经没有能赏识自己的主公了，藩内也容不下自己。不如投水跟随主公，还能一尽忠义。我今天正是和吉之助兄面临同样的境地。”

舍身于此无二路，风吹雨打一扁舟。

吉之助回想起四年前那艘小船。纵身一跃，寒冷的海水自四周灌入胸腔，整个人沉浮在无尽的黑暗中，知觉随着头顶上的光芒逐渐涣散。

等他被救醒，恐惧和懊悔才涌上心头。后来月照大师逝世，独留他一人流放大岛。既然性命仍在，国父大人仍在，齐彬公的心愿未了，他得继续为国家大事奔走。

“……因为我已经死过一次了。”

吉之助抓过一藏的手覆盖在腹部上：“冷静想想，国父大人的误解真的值得你以穿肠破肚的代价谢罪吗？”隔着衣衫传来的除了吉之助的体温，还有支撑一藏的力量。

“我不想再让你担心，也不想让你自责。所以我不会死，我们两人都要活下来。现在唯一的办法就是先对国父大人谢罪，再尽量减轻处罚。”

忽然，一藏冷不防问道：“如果，当初被赶出鹿儿岛的是我，吉之助兄会和我一起投水吗？”

吉之助少有地在一藏面前无言以对。他想象着，仅仅是想象，和他一起坐船渡海逃亡的是一藏，他都会和一藏商量逃亡的去向。如果有一天，他从海里浑身湿透被捞起来，苏醒后第一件事就是被人告知一藏死了，只有他活着。这简直是要比齐彬公去世还要让他不能接受的事情。

吉之助本想回答。一藏见他犹豫太久，抢先开口：“……我明白的，你不说我也明白。既然如此，不要说出来比较好。”

一藏虽然有些失落，但吉之助永远能找到说服他的理由。“也许有一天，我会后悔今天没有和吉之助互刺而死吧。”他勉强露出惨淡的微笑，重新把短刀收进刀鞘。

面前的吉之助松了一口气。一藏见吉之助安心，转念又想，自己终归是比不过吉之助，连求死的决心都能被轻易说服。当初吉之助出海赴死，可是瞒他瞒得毫无异常。

“在那之前，我要先刺中你。”

一藏怆然地想，事事谨慎的自己也就这一点勇气了。他凑近吉之助面前，趁吉之助还在发愣，干涩的嘴唇蹭近前来，探出舌尖仔细润湿。而后不由分说挤进因吉之助惊讶而微张的嘴唇上下搅动，把每一寸地方都搅遍，直要勾出吉之助深藏已久的欲望。仿佛不这样，面前的人便会从这朦胧虚幻的春夜逃遁到遥远的岛屿。

几乎是本能地跟随一藏的动作，吉之助情不自禁捧起他的脸颊，同他交缠起来。思绪在炽热的吐息中融化，等吉之助意识到自己的所作所为时，向来体弱的一藏已经不得不推开他，侧过脸去喘气。

“还真是……久违的感觉。”月光浸染一藏披肩的发丝，照见他晶亮的嘴唇和因为气竭而泛起红潮的肌肤。吉之助伸出手指，擦去他嘴角的涎丝，却又被他一口吮住，卷进柔软温热的唇瓣间，熨帖地舔逗着。

吉之助心内一窒，知道自己见不得一藏这般可爱。但此地荒废已久，杂物又多，生怕他受伤，温言劝道：“我们先回去？这里总归不如旅屋方便——”

“不，等回去国父大人知道了，一定会单独把你禁足，”一藏决心要在离别以前痛快一回，“就在这里。”

吉之助拗不过，以解下腰间的刀回应。他顺势剥开一藏雪白的襦袢，两件袴被拾回垫在稻草堆上，好躺得舒服些。赤裸的一藏像一只正待蜕皮的蝴蝶，顺从地搂上吉之助的脖颈。吉之助将他搂紧在怀，从眉心到眼睛，从嘴唇到喉结，一寸寸细密的亲吻如细雨般将一藏染得通红。

起初他们像疏于情事而又迫于欲望的青涩少年，昏天倒地的四处亲吻点燃火焰。但毕竟是从幼年时就耳鬓厮磨的青梅竹马，甚至床事技巧都是从对方的身上练习而来，少年时期许多荒唐事迹随着亲吻涌上脑海。

那时的一藏还很稚嫩，常被大他几岁的吉之助欺负得连连告饶。如今两人都已长大，吉之助依然能借着壮实的身躯轻易压制一藏。但他手指所触及的，无疑已经是个俊美颀长的成熟萨摩男儿。

吉之助滑上一藏胸前的乳尖一捏，右手探到腰窝逗弄，果然听到了和回忆中相似的骤然急速的呼吸。手下略加重力度揉搓，一藏即刻弓起身蜷缩起来，眼角淌出几滴泪水。一藏半羞半恼，明明是自己招惹又经受不住，低哑着声音催促：“……你快些。”

“慢些好，你会痛的。”吉之助太久没见到一藏这副动情模样，忍不住戏弄他几分，并不打算太早放过他。一手制住他的双腕，另一只手向下探去，圈套住那早已半举的阳具，缓慢地上下套弄，偶尔指甲伸进马眼处刮擦。几滴黏浊的白液从顶端颤巍滑落，一藏只得呜咽着，眼中已是泪水盈盈。

宛如拨弄三味线的琴弦般，吉之助的手指熟练而灵活，一路将幼嫩的青竹亵玩成挺拔坚硬的玉柱。一藏被困在吉之助的双手间挣扎不得，反倒迎上身去直面阵阵袭来的情潮。忽然，一藏伸出手去用力抓住吉之助的肩膀，极力压抑的低喘声突然变成短促的惊叫。那阳物一阵抽搐，浓稠白浊的液体喷涌而出点点洒落。

“还真是洁身自好啊。”吉之助一见那精水，便知一藏大概好几天没有亲自动手。他伸出手指沾满精水，正准备去揉一藏身下的私密之处。不料一藏眼疾手快，先支起身，伏到吉之助双腿之间。

“在等你。”

一藏扶起吉之助那紫黑粗壮的物事，缓缓含入口中。数年过去，一藏吹箫的功夫并未生疏。柔软的舌尖顶托收束，温热的气息和软肉包裹舒适。吉之助好不容易才把持住没有登时丢掉，恨不得直接打开他的双腿将孽根直直送入，又贪看一藏满脸潮红双眼朦胧的样子，舍不得下手。

“……不行”一藏舔舐吸吮半日，那根膨胀的阳具仍是一动不动，他只得暂时吐出喘气歇息，“这个时候也要克己吗？”

面对挑衅，吉之助并不心焦，手指猛然插入他股间的秘穴，又慢慢地逐渐碾磨开拓。一藏被揉到要紧处，整个人软下来，紧咬嘴唇闷声不哼，发红的眼睛散茫地望着吉之助，几要沉沦在那深渊似的黑眸里。

吉之助挺起胯，送入硬涨的阳物。层层软肉收缩着，巨大的肉刃缓慢而沉重地破开直抵穴心。柱身每一次抽插撞击，都重重激起一波情潮席卷而来。一藏此刻只能发出无意义地呻吟，沉浮在轻摇的船板中，感受被直直贯穿的快感。

有一瞬间，一藏感觉自己正一起沉入不知名的深海中。迎接他们的不是欢愉或寒冷，而是永恒的虚无混沌。什么都看不见，什么都想不起来，除了下沉，不断地下沉。还有，和吉之助交叠的手指。

额头上似乎有一束光照亮，一藏原以为自己已经永远地闭上眼睛，却还是忍不住抬头望去。

是落在眼角的轻轻一吻。

“别哭了啊，”吉之助吻去一藏眼角的泪珠，“这次还哭得特别厉害……”

那束光虽然遥远，一藏还是追逐着它，游上午夜的海面大口呼吸。石楠花和汗液的味道交杂提醒着一藏，他还在人世间。

就在错愕和茫然中，一藏绷直身子，再一次被极顶的快感淹没。吉之助也紧抱着他，将满腹的白浊射入。

酣战过后，两人皆是大汗淋漓。一藏侧过身子去静静喘息。吉之助捡起一方巾帕，细细帮他抹净臀肉内侧的残余浊迹，敏感的穴口一被稍稍触碰，整个人又似筛子般微弱颤抖。吉之助披上外衣，正要去海滩旁冲洗洁净，甫一起身，就被一藏拖住手腕。

“会着凉的。”吉之助柔声哄道。

一藏紧紧贴过来，环抱住他宽厚的后背：“等一下再去。”

拨开汗湿的鬓发，吉之助凑过唇，轻啄他的嘴角。时间凝固在彼此的吐息让渡之间，不知过去多久，吉之助才将一藏推开。“不能再亲了，”吉之助的目光扫向一藏的下身，那里似乎又有抬头的迹象。一藏也瞄了一眼，不禁嗔道：“可惜是在明石。”

“长白发了。”

一藏伏在吉之助的左肩上，从后发捻出一根银发摊在手心，透亮雪白，像一支刺破梦幻泡影的银针。

“我也到这个岁数了啊，”吉之助一手揽住他喃喃细语“一藏，从我被齐彬公提拔成御庭方役那时起，已经过去八年了，这其中又有四年流放大岛。在鹿儿岛、京都和江户之间四处奔波，结果好像什么都没有做到。而且如今的形势早已不是齐彬公所期盼的那样了，必须得重新想办法应对国内诸事。”

“我会想办法，”一藏细声而坚定“无论吉之助兄流放到哪里，我一定会再次把你接回来。一定会。”吉之助是萨摩乃至日本的珍宝，绝不能抛在荒岛上埋没光芒。

吉之助拍拍他：“拜托了。一藏也要好好爱护自己的身体。”

一藏很想嘱咐吉之助更多，但他本不是一个能言善辩的人。今天已经向吉之助过分展露身心，想开口的话都被疲倦淹没。他只能静静抱着吉之助，眷恋即将离开的熟悉温暖。吉之助仿佛也通晓他的心意，一动不动地坐着，任凭月光逐渐升起，洒满这一方小屋。

“要走了。”不知道过了多久，一藏终于回过神来松开双手。吉之助站起身，拾起旁边揉皱的羽织，重又牵起一藏的手。

“一起走吧。”

浓重的惫懒挥之不去，一藏偶尔打起满足的哈欠。为免稍后面见国父时失态，一藏干脆赤足走在海滩上。春夜冰凉的海水漫过脚踝，粗糙的沙石贝壳摩擦脚心，总算让一直半眯着双眼的他清醒几分。吉之助走在他的前面，挑着灯笼仔细观察沙滩和四周。两个人缓缓相伴而行。

眺望着寝待月下粼粼的无垠海面，恍惚间，一藏错以为黄泉比良坂正在对岸为他敞开大门。

“从这里走出去，应该还来得及投水吧。”

吉之助看不见他的表情。但他想，这时候的一藏多半是在开玩笑。他于是回答: “……只要能完成天下大事，一藏想死多少次我都愿意相陪。”

吉之助说完，果然听见一藏难得的失笑：“我可不愿意。到那时还能有什么理由要让我和吉之助兄去死呢。还是走吧。”说这话，却是因为一藏心里隐约感觉，这只是他们在天命面前看似近在咫尺的奢求。

涨潮的海浪席卷沙滩，将刚刚印下的两对脚印冲刷干净。干净得这一夜在被当事者提起之前，从未有谁会想到过这两人也曾有未遂的心中约定。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道这篇为什么这么难写……简直不想开真车了只想擦边。
> 
> 心中（しんじゅう），意即情死。一同自杀。


End file.
